


TIPCO

by pen15



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Counter Sex, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15/pseuds/pen15
Summary: hongseok is a bitch and shinwon likes him so much
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40
Collections: Pentagon Canon Compliant Week 2021





	TIPCO

**Author's Note:**

> waddup fellow humans, it is eye, dr. pennington xv esquire
> 
> *kicks down the proverbial door*
> 
> i'm coming atcha with a last minute entry for pentagon canon compliant week!!!🔥🔥🔥
> 
> the prompts were soulmates and overstimulation! my wheelhouse! 
> 
> hhhhh ngl, i'm super nervous about this one, and i kinda rushed it to be finished in time but like... its FINE its DONE and it's.. well fuck i hope it vibes 
> 
> ⚠️tw: not stopping when asked, overstimulation⚠️
> 
> shinwon jerks hongseok off into overstim and hongseok says "it's too much" but shinwon doesn't stop. after that scene, it's stated that shinwon knows hongseok likes overstim and everything was totally consensual and cool with all parties involved. they are in an established relationship, so they know each others boundaries and respect them; it's just that as a reader, you would not have known that from the get go, so i want to avoid causing discomfort for any potential readers who are triggered by that kind of thing. 
> 
> with all that bein' said... i hope u enjoy my ptg ccw entry!

hongseok was being a bitch. 

like, more so than usual. 

"i can't believe you drank my last cold tipco dude…" shinwon pouted as he scoured the corners of the fridge, hoping to find an abandoned box. no dice. 

he stood up and glared at hongseok, perched atop the adjacent counter, sucking back shinwon's last precious juice box with an obnoxious loud gurgling sound.

but it wasn't just him taking the last tipco, hongseok had been bitchy all week. if shinwon had to trace it back, it probably all started when he went out for dinner with changgu. he didn't bother to ask hongseok if he wanted to join, because he knew hongseok already had plans; so what was the point of inviting him to a dinner he couldn't even go to? 

ever since then hongseok had been pissy with him. wouldn't admit what was making him upset, expected shinwon to just _know._

and while shinwon did figure it out (after a few days) at that point, he was too pissed off to apologize. hell, he didn't have anything to _apologize_ for, he didn't do anything _wrong._

so they were at a stalemate. 

and stalemate meant no sex. which was _fine_ shinwon was _fine._

it didn't bother him. 

what bothered him was hongseok coming back from the gym without showering, sitting his sweaty ass on the counter, and drinking his last refrigerated tipco. 

shinwon tried to focus on his anger, instead of the bunched up inseam of hongseok's nike shorts. 

on how mad he was at being treated like shit for the last week, instead of how the material of the shorts was rucked up on one side, exposing hongseok's upper thigh. 

tried to focus on the grating sound of his juice box being decimated, instead of how the edge of the counter top dug into hongseok's legs, making them pillow out around it. 

shinwon snapped.

"you know, you've been a real bitch to me all week." 

"oh really?" hongseok feigned ignorance, batted his stupid eyelashes at him, "i didn't think you noticed." 

"oh i noticed, i just didn't know why at first." 

"so you finally figured it out then?" 

"would have been easier if you had just told me." 

"wouldn't have been nearly as fun though."

shinwon seethed, "you think it's _fun?_ being treated like shit for a week?" 

"do you think it's fun being excluded from your friends' plans?" hongseok lobbed the empty juice box at shinwon's head. it hit its target, bounced off and rolled across the floor. 

"i didn't _exclude_ you, i just didn't invite you."

"same thing." hongseok huffed, crossing his arms. 

"is not," shinwon took a step forward, "i didn't _NOT_ tell you i was going to dinner with changgu, i told you i was, you already had plans, so i didn't bother inviting you." 

"still sucked," hongseok sulked. 

"you know, i was almost hoping i did something else that pissed you off, because this? really? you chose _this_ to get so worked up about?" 

"put yourself in my place," hongseok leaned forward, hands gripping the edge of the counter, "you're at the gym with changgu–"

"you already lost me," shinwon interrupted. 

"shut up, you're with changgu and he starts gushing about his dinner date with shinwonnie an–" 

"wait, pause, he called it a date?" shinwon's ears started to heat up and that only seemed to piss hongseok off more.

"yeah, he called it a _date_ ," hongseok spat the word like it was something foul. "imagine you hear that your supposedly monogamous boyfriend is going on a _dinner date_ with _another dude_ , a date that he told you _absolutely nothing_ about." 

"ok when you put it like that, yeah, sounds kinda bad." shinwon scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "in my defense though, _he_ asked _me_ out for dinner." 

"that… you're missing the point here, that really doesn't make it any better shinwon." 

"well then tell me what i should do to make it better?" 

hongseok's frown deepened, "you should have told me soo–" 

"can't believe you of all people are lecturing me about communication," shinwon laughed, but it was sarcastic and mean. "like you didn't give me the bitchy-cold-shoulder-silent-treatment all week instead of just talking about it. _fuckin' hypocrite._ " 

the problem with knowing someone as intimately as shinwon knew hongseok was that you became well aware of how to get under their skin, became painfully familiar with how to piss them off, how to hurt them; and sometimes, when you were angry enough, you would use this knowledge to your advantage.

or in shinwon's case, his disadvantage. 

because there really wasn't anything advantageous about trying to piss hongseok off. 

not usually anyways, and definitely not today. 

today it blew up in his face.

“you know how i feel about being left out…” hongseok mumbled, his eyes downcast as he picked at the hem of his black shorts. 

shinwon deflated. so much for getting even, now he just felt like an asshole, “well, you know how i feel when you don’t tell me what's bothering you,” he said as he stepped into the space between hongseok’s legs. 

hongseok looked up at him, bottom lip stuck out as he pouted. 

"you know i'm dumb dude, i need you to tell me things… please don't expect me to _just know_ , i can't read your mind." shinwon said softly as he cupped hongseok's face in his little hands. 

a shuddering sigh heaved its way out of hongseok's tired body. he slumped down further, resting the full weight of his head in shinwon's open palms. 

"we're both dumb dude," he mumbled, eyes flickering up to meet shinwon's past the lace of his lashes. 

"hell yeah we are. we have the dorm to ourselves today, we could have been making use of that instead of fighting."

hongseok's head snapped up, "wait, we're the only ones here today?" 

"yeah, everyo–" hongseok didn't let him finish, he lurched forward and kissed shinwon. 

it was so awkward and desperate that shinwon started laughing into it, but that died in his throat when hongseok hooked his legs around shinwon's waist and pulled him flush with the edge of the counter. 

"jesus, how are you already hard?" shinwon gasped into his mouth. 

hongseok groaned and buried his head into shinwon's shoulder, embarrassed, "s'been a long week," he mumbled. 

"i'm not even going to make fun of you for it, i'm genuinely flattered." shinwon beamed. he trailed one of his hands down hongseok's sweaty back and pressed into the dip of his spine, pushing their bodies closer.

hongseok was already mouthing along shinwon's neck, pulling aside the stretched out fabric of his old t-shirt, "it's not you, it's me." 

shinwon laughed again, "are you trying to break up with me right now dude? because your hand in my pants is giving me mixed signals." 

any further witty commentary shinwon may have had, perished the moment hongseok started working him over, fist loose and lazy. it was maddening, and hongseok looked far too smug about it for shinwon's liking; so he reached down and started palming hongseok over the silky fabric of his nike shorts. 

this made hongseok bite back a pleased little grunt. shinwon still heard it, and that was enough to spur him on. he ran his hands up and down hongseok's thighs, fingertips catching on the bottom edge of his shorts and dipping underneath. pads of shinwon's hands gently rubbing over the sensitive skin there. skin other people seldom got to see, that fewer still got to touch. 

skin that only belonged to them. private and personal. it was as much hongseok's as it was shinwon's. and shinwon made it clear it was his, that hongseok was his, in the way he touched him. 

when they were alone, or when they were in public, shinwon's greedy little hands seldom strayed from hongseok's body. fingertips tracing the lines of muscle, playing it off as a joke for the camera, but playing at something else in the subtle subtext of his touch.

shinwon was possessive, even he would admit it. how could he not be with a partner like hongseok? he was gorgeous, well spoken, talented and funny, charming. people fell in love with him easily. 

and shinwon was... well, _shinwon._

but those other people, they didn't know hongseok like shinwon did. they didn't know that he was also jealous and whiny and a weird little mama's boy with bad morning breath... they didn't know that he was more than just his body, or his looks, or his skill. they didn't know how much he meant to shinwon.

and they never really could. 

that was alright with shinwon though, at least for now. as long as hongseok knew how important he was to him, as long as he and hongseok were together, everyone else could get fucked. 

and he could get fucked with hongseok, or get fucked by hongseok, or... fuck hongseok… whatever. him and hongseok together– _soulmate shit._

his hands snaked further under hongseok's shorts, but no sooner than they did, they got stuck trying to make their way into hongseok's underpants. shinwon cursed and tried to pull them back out, but that shit was like a chinese finger trap, the more he pulled, the tighter the fabric tangled on him. 

hongseok started laughing at him, freeing shinwon's hands from their entrapment. "smooth," he said, with a smirk that shinwon wanted to kiss off of him.

so he did.

then he reached down between them and pulled out hongseok's dick– he didn't look so smirky anymore. 

starting fast and going faster, shinwon worked hongseok over thoroughly. his hands might have been small, but they were strong; deft at dick handling too, came from practice and what shinwon referred to as _'raw talent'_ , it was something you just had to be born with.

"holy fuck, slow down," hongseok begged, fisting into the stretched out fabric of shinwon's shirt, "you're jerkin' me off like you're trying to weaponize a coke can," he inhaled raggedly, "shaking it to lethal pressure." 

"now there's a fun idea," shinwon grinned into the side of hongseok's head. he slowed down, marginally, but didn't let up much at all. 

"we don't ah–" hongseok moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, "we don't need to hurry, we can take our time." 

"speak for yourself, i got shit to do today." 

"what could possibly be more important than jerking your boyfriend off in the kitchen?" hongseok said with a pout.

"fucking my boyfriend into the mattress." 

"oh-" hongseok gasped, a little smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "oh, you're funny." 

"we'll see if you're still laughing when i'm fucking you stupid." 

"you're fucking stupid," hongseok groaned and pulled shinwon over to kiss him.

"no, you're fucking stupid," shinwon said as he gripped the back of hongseok's head, fingers threading into the hair there, textured from dry sweat. he kissed him again and hongseok moaned, dug his heels into shinwon's thighs, trying to bring him impossibly closer.

"we're both f-fucking stupid then." 

shinwon laughed, stepping back. hongseok whined as shinwon took his hands off him to grab at the waist of his shorts and pull them down the rest of the way. hongseok kicked them off and they flew into the sink filled with dirty dishes.

"i don't.. i don't even fuckin' care," he grumbled as he clawed for shinwon, trying to bring him back into his arms.

but shinwon had other plans. 

he grabbed hongseok's hips and shuffled him to the edge of the counter.

"what're you–" hongseok's voice trailed off, shinwon wasn't really going to answer anyway, it was kinda obvious what he was about to do. he crouched down to his knees and watched as hongseok's pupils blew wide open. 

shinwon licked his lips. he wasn't trying to be sexy, they were dry, he legitimately needed to lick them; at least that's what he said when hongseok laughed at him, kicking shinwon with his foot. 

he grabbed hongseok's leg and kissed the side of it, under his knee, over his shin, up to his thigh, further to his groin. shinwon kissed his hip and hooked hongseok's legs over his shoulders. hongseok laughed again but it was much breathier this time, he propped himself on his elbows, leaning back on the counter. 

"can i eat you out?" shinwon didn't mince words, and he didn't wait for more of a response than hongseok carding his hand through shinwon's hair, that was all the affirmation he needed. 

he went to work doing what (he thought) he did best– eating hongseok out. 

hongseok keened, toes flexing and curling as shinwon licked into him eagerly. 

"s-sorry i'm kinda gross from the gym," he apologized as the grip he had on shinwon's hair tightened. 

"s'fine," shinwon mumbled against him, the vibrations of his voice sending shivers through hongseok's body. 

hongseok's back arched as he rocked his hips forward onto shinwon's mouth. his hands shot out to catch himself from falling backwards, knocking over a decorative bowl and sending it crashing to the ground.

shinwon pulled back "you knocked over hyunggu's fruit bow?" he tutted and shook his head, "oh he's gonna be pissed if you bruised his bananas."

"shut up," hongseok snapped, grabbing a fistful of shinwon's hair again, trying to press his face back onto his ass, "i'll bruise your banana."

"dude…" shinwon deadpanned, "don't threaten a man's junk when yours is literally in his hands." and for added poignance, he roughly thumbed over the head of hongseok's cock. 

"ah fuck–" hongseok threw his head back and groaned, "i-i'm close." 

shinwon continued to jerk hongseok off slowly, "already?" he said, with a comically arched brow. 

"told ya–" hongseok panted, "s'been a long week." 

"you're telling me… " shinwon mumbled into the pale skin of hongseok's inner thigh. he kissed it and pulled back, hand still working hongseok over lazily, "i thought about you lots," he swallowed hard, "thought about you while i was in the shower this morning." 

hongseok looked down at him and it was charged. "yeah?" he said in a heavy breath.

"though about how much of a bitch you were being," shinwon's grip tightened around him, speed of his strokes picking up. 

"hha– you really p-pissed me off," hongseok gasped as shinwon went back to work licking into him, opening him up with his mouth and other hand. 

"though about getting even." shinwon kept fingering him, added a second finger maybe a bit too early, just to be mean, but hongseok didn't seem to mind, he bit his lip and whined as shinwon brushed against his prostate. 

"though about fuckin' you till you cried." 

hongseok's knees clamped down around shinwon's head as he came suddenly onto his own chest. "oh fuck– shinwon, oh f-fuck!" 

he rode out his orgasm, shinwon fisting his cock the entire time, fingering him deeper. 

but shinwon didn't stop when it was over. 

"hhaa– shinwon, too much," hongseok whined and tried to sit up, but his arms were jelly. shinwon pulled his fingers out of him, but kept working him over. he stood up, pressed hongseok back into the counter top. 

"you sorry for being such a bitch to me?" shinwon hissed into his ear.

"w-what?" 

"are you sorry, for being such a bitch?" 

"mm-yeah i'm s-sorry," hongseok started shaking, "please, it's too much." 

"then say it." shinwon didn't stop, kept stroking hongseok as he writhed beneath him, "say: _im sorry for being a little bitch shinwon._ "

"i-i'm sorry for being a lit-little bitch." hongseok gasped, _"shinwon."_ he said his name in a long drawn out whine, eyes screwed shut, jaw and neck tensed. 

"well alright, you're cute, guess i'll accept your apology." shinwon let off of him, kissed the side of hongseok's face where a single tear had slipped out. 

hongseok went totally lax on the counter, bonless like putty, chest heaving in and out. 

"for the record, i'm sorry too," shinwon said as he wiped his hand off on his own shirt and cupped hongseok's face, "you know, for also bein' a little bitch."

hongseok laughed, "but you're not sorry for the overstim?"

"no," shinwon kissed him and stood up, "i know how much you like that." 

"mmm, i do." hongseok lay there, totally imobile, "i can't feel my legs dude." 

"well i did this to you, so i suppose i can take responsibility," shinwon said with a grunt as he attempted to lift hongseok off the kitchen counter, "fuck, you're so heavy."

"muscle weighs more than fat dumbass."

"that… that literally isn't true." shinwon frowned as he struggled to carry hongseok to the bedroom, "i'd call you a himbo for that one, but you're too mean." 

"so you're saying i'm not a himbo?" 

shinwon rolled his eyes, "you aren't nice enough to be a himbo, you're just an idiot." 

"i'm not _just_ an idiot, i'm _your_ idiot." hongseok laughed and clung to shinwon tighter.

"huh… what's the return policy on idiots? can i get my money back?" 

hongseok punched him in the chest and shinwon wheezed out a laugh, dropping him on the bed.

"give me a few minutes and i'll be good to go," hongseok said rather smugly, as he scooted to the head of the bed to make room for shinwon.

"ahh, sometimes i forget how crazy your stamina is." shinwon flopped down ungraciously next to him and sighed, "it's times like these i'm thankful you go to the gym so much."

hongseok looked over at him and grinned, "you should come with me more."

"no thanks dude, i'm more than happy to reap the benefits second hand from you though," shinwon shot him some finger guns and hongseok groaned.

"lazy," hongseok said with a laugh as he reached over and flicked shinwon's forehead. 

"m'not lazy," shinwon chuckled, swatting hongseok's hand away, "i'm _tactically active_." 

"the fuck does that mean dude?"

"means i save my energy for better things," shinwon sat up, "for example–" he crawled on top of hongseok with a gleam in his eyes, "–i save my energy for fucking you." 

"wow, you're so romantic dude." he rolled his eyes as shinwon lifted off hongseok's shirt and kissed his chest. 

"i'm romantic as fuck, i just ate your ass in the kitchen didn't i? and this is how you repay me? with sarcasm?" shinwon pouted up at him, "hongseok, i'm hurt." 

hongseok laughed loud and bright and kissed shinwon's frowning face, "i'm sorry, i take it back, you are _so romantic_ , no sarcastic undertones," he shifted his weight so he was sitting up more on his arms, leaned in closer to shinwon and exhaled deeply, "now please, i haven't been fucked in a week." 

shinwon smirked, "yeah i can tell, you get extra bitchy when you don't get any." 

hongseok slapped him lightly across the face and shoved shinwon off. 

"and who's fault is that?" he grumbled as he clambered onto shinwon's lap. shinwon didn't say anything in rebuttal, just shot him a look that said _'seriously dude?'_ , hongseok frowned a bit but conceded, "right ok, so it's both our faults..." 

"see how much better it is when we talk about shit? you get your ass ate AND you get to ride me." shinwon's hands had come to rest on hongseok's hips, grip gentle, but firm, he smoothed over the muscle there idly with his thumbs.

"i feel like the second one is more for you than me," hongseok whispered as he leaned down towards him.

"play your cards right and it can be for you too." shinwon smiled back as he sat up to meet him in the middle.

"on second thought maybe i don't feel like going for another round…" hongseok pulled back, grinning coyly. 

"right. so the fact that you're already half hard and grinding on me is just, totally irrelevant i suppose." 

"i suppose if you play your cards right it could become relevant…" 

"guhh enough mindgames dude," shinwon whined, made sure to make his voice as annoying and nasally as he could muster, "hyunggu's gonna come back and beat your ass for breaking his fruit bowl before i can beat your ass with my–" 

hongseok shut him up with a kiss. 

hongseok was being a bit of a bitch, 

just like usual.

but it was alright because shinwon loved it, 

loved him. 

even if they were both idiots sometimes, atleast they were idiots together,

and they were idiotically in love. 

_soulmate shit._

**Author's Note:**

> *moonwalks across the stage into a big spotlight* 
> 
> wowie, thanks for reading folks!
> 
> *takes an exorbitantly gay bow*
> 
> happy ptg ccw unis!! it's been a blast! 💖
> 
> follow me on twt if ur 18+ and u wanna see my biweekly breakdowns over shinwon's tiny fuckin hands [@pen15b0n3r](https://twitter.com/pen15b0n3r)


End file.
